Never Stopped
by rookiewriter1017
Summary: ***I do NOT own any of the Criminal Minds characters. I also, have no medical knowledge so please forgive those errors.*** What happens when Derek Morgan's past finds him. The love of his life joins the team ... Did I mention he broke her heart and abandoned her five years ago? Made up a character based on myself. I'm terrible at summaries. Some minor sexual content.


**Chapter 1**

 **Never Stopped**

 ****Megan's Point of View****

5 Years Earlier

Today was their two-year anniversary, and she only had two weeks to respond to an offer from Columbia University. She had plans to get her doctrine there, but life had taken her down a different path. The only thing that hadn't changed was her love for Derek Morgan. He was her entire world, at least for the next seven months he would be. After that he would have to share it. Her thinking was interrupted by the sound of his motorbike in the driveway. She was glowing when he walked through the door, but he faced drained of color when he spoke.

"I can't do this anymore. I just don't love you anymore," that was all he said before he turned and left her house forever.

 ****Derek's Point of View****

This was their two-year anniversary, and Megan only had two weeks to respond to an offer from Columbia University. They had plans to make a long-distance relationship work, but plans change. The only thing that hadn't changed was his love for Megan Ealey. She was his entire world, and that is why he had to break her heart. He knew she'd give up her dreams for him and he couldn't let that happen. His thoughts came to a halt as he realized he was in her driveway. As he entered her house he was met by her glowing face, this was going to be the hardest thing he ever had to do.

"I can't do this anymore. I just don't love you anymore," he said and quickly left her house.

Her face would haunt his dreams for the next five years.

5 Years Later

Not a day goes by that she doesn't cross his mind, but time has made it easier, if only slightly. He doesn't catch himself imagining what it would be like if he didn't break her heart. Being a member of the BAU helped as well, but no matter how hard he tried or how many girls he slept with every year on what would've been their anniversary the devastation in in her face that day appears every time he closes his eyes.

"Morgan. Earth to Morgan!" JJ was waving her hand in his face.

'Sorry, I was thinking."

"That hardly ever results in anything good," Reid quipped.

"Shut it Pretty Boy," Morgan shot back.

"We have a potential member to the team coming in today with a new case," Hotch interrupted their banter.

"Potential?" Morgan inquired.

"Yes. As far as I am concerned she will be a great fit, but I want to see how she interacts with the team," Hotch continued. "We're taking a case that she needs assistance on and by the end of the week I will see how things worked out."

"Where is she from?" Reid asked.

"What's her solved to unsolved ratio? Prentis pitched in.

"What does she look like?" Morgan grinned.

Hotch rolled his eyes," These are all questions she can answer. She's meeting Rossi in the parking garage now. They should be up shortly."

Five minutes later the team heard the elevator ding. The next moment would be the sole moment that altered Morgan's life forever.

 ****Megan's POV****

"Thank you, sir," Megan answered. "You won't regret taking this case." "I would be honored to join your team," she tried to hide the excitement in her voice, but it was almost impossible to contain herself. She had just been offered a position with a sector of the FBI's BAU. "Yes sir, I understand. I'll be there tomorrow," she hung up the phone. "Oh, my goodness!" she screamed. The pitter patter of little feet filled her ears.

"What's wrong mommy?" Her little boy's face was full of concern.

She scooped him up and spun hi m around. "Nothing, baby."

"Then why are you crying?" He was such an observant little guy.

"These are happy tears, baby."

"Oh," he was clearly confused. She toted him into the kitchen.

"So, what's going on?" Fran Morgan asked. "I heard a lot of commotion in there."

"Mommy's happy, but she's crying," the little boy replied.

Fran laughed, "And why is mommy crying happy tears?"

"A sector from the FBI's BAU took the case I've been working on," a grin spread across Megan's face. "They also offered me a position on their team!"

"Baby, that's amazing," Fran's face lit up.

It's not set in stone yet. He wants to see how well I fit in with his team," her smiled slightly dropped.

"Baby, don't worry. You deserve this. I'll watch Malachi for you until everything is settled."

"Fran you've been so amazing to us. I don't think I could ever repay you," tears welled up in her eyes.

"Hey, don't cry. You're family to me. He is my grandson after all," Fran smiled, hugged Megan, and tussled Malachi's hair.

Malachi tugged at his mother's hand and yawned, "Can we go to bed now? I'm sleepy."

"Of course, baby," She picked him up again. "Say goodnight to gran."

"Night gran."

She toted him into their bedroom. "Goodnight baby bear. I love you," she placed a kiss on his forehead.

"Can you tell me more about Daddy?"

Her heart ached whenever he asked about Derek. "I thought you were sleepy?'

"I am, but just a little bit please," the puppy dog eyes got to her every time.

Alright, but jammies and teeth first," she smiled.

Malachi changed into his jammies, brushed his teeth, and bounced into their bed.

"Alright, what do you want to know?" She asked while tucking him in and cuddling up next to him.

"Ummmm, well you've told me a bunch, but I don't know why he doesn't love me," his face was gloomy.

"Baby, he doesn't know you so he doesn't know that he loves you," she had to choke back tears.

His face lit up, "So if he saw me he'd know he loves me!"

"I'm sure of it," she grinned. "Now close your eyes. I have a new job, and I will be gone for a week. I need you to be good for gran, okay?"

"Okay, mommy. I'll miss you and love you even if I can't see you," his eyes started dropping.  
"I'll miss you too. Always remember no matter what happens I'll always love you." They both drifted to sleep.

She arrived at the BAU early the next morning. She was told an agent from the team would be there to greet her.

"Hi, my name is David Rossi," an older Italian man approached her with an extended hand.

"Hi, I'm detective Megan Ealey," she replied while shaking his hand.

"Right this way," Rossi smiled. "The team is eager to meet you."

They entered the elevator. "That's a good sign, I hope," her nervousness was showing.

The next moment altered Megan's life forever.

In the midst of the friendly faces that greeted her she saw a familiar face. Derek Morgan was staring back at her. "Agent Rossi," she whispered. "Could I speak to your chief first?" Rossi raised his brow. "It's just a comfort thing, you know?" She failed at being convincing.

"Sure," he didn't buy that lie. 'Sorry, guys she needs to speak to Hotch first. You can attack her with your questions afterwards."

"Right this way detective Ealey," Hotch led her to his office.

As they entered the office her palms began to sweat and her heart began to beat at an alarming rate. The moment she had been waiting for her entire career was going to be snatched from her.

"Detective Ealey…Megan," Hotch's voice disrupted her thoughts.

"Sorry," she responded sheepishly. "I wasn't aware that Der… Special Agent Morgan was a member of your team. I find it appropriate to bring to your attention that five years prior we were in a committed relationship, but he broke it off. If he isn't comfortable with me being a member of the team, then, no matter how much it pains me to say this, I'll withdrawal my interest. However, I would appreciate your team's help on the case," she swallowed hard,

"I see," Hotch's face was unreadable. "I respect that you informed me of this, but I see no problem with it. If you would like I can ask Agent Morgan his opinion now to clear the air."

"That would be appreciated, sir," relief washed over her.

Hotch picked up his phone, "Can you come up to my office." Within two minutes there in the doorway stood Derek Morgan, her Derek. "It has been brought to my attention that the two of you shared a past. Detective Ealey agreed that if you're uncomfortable with her joining the team, that she'll step down."

"If you think she deserves the position, she deserves it. I won't stand in the way of her achieving her dreams," Derek was taken aback.

Hotch nodded, "Thank you Detective Ealey, that will be all for now." Hotch began to relax and cracked a smile, "Now you have to endure the worst part, the questions."

"Thank you, sir," she smiled as she began to leave his office, but hesitated. "I know I've been here for less than an hour, but I have one request," she exhaled. "I'd appreciate if you would keep my personal file sealed. I know you reviewed it before accepting this case and considering me for you team, but my current employer resealed it due to personal issues."

"Of course," Hotch nodded.

As she left his office a heavy weight was lifted off her shoulders, but was replaced by a massive one. How was she going to keep Malachi from Derek now?

 ****Derek's POV****

He couldn't believe what he was hearing, actually he could. She always put him before herself, but he would never stand in her way. That's why he left her five years ago. He knew he was an idiot for doing that, but he just wanted her to be happy, if that meant he would have to be unhappy, then so be it.

"If you think she deserves the position, she deserves it. I won't stand in the way of her achieving her dreams," Derek responded to Hotch's question. He found it very strange that she asked for her personal file to remain closed, but he would figure that out later.

'Sit down Derek, we need to talk," Hotch said firmly.

"Look Hotch, I told you the truth. I know how to keep my personal and private life separate. Hotch I …"

"Derek calm down. I don't doubt your professionalism," Hotch paused, "but you are still in love with her, aren't you?"

"With all due respect, Hotch, that's personal."

"Morgan, I'm not asking as your boss, but I'm asking as your friend."

Morgan sighed, "I never stopped loving her. I thought by breaking her heart that I was giving her a better life, but I destroyed he best thing that ever happened to me."

"She loves you too."

"I doubt it. I walked out and …"

"Morgan I'm not asking you if she does," shock crossed Morgan's face. "Derek did you forget that I'm a profiler?" Hotch smiled.

"We'll see how good you are at your job," Derek grinned as he left the office.

"And Derek."

"Yeah, Hotch?"

"When you find out I'm good at my job, I approve," Hotch nodded.

"Thanks man, but I don't think she could ever forgive me."

 ****Megan's POV****

Agent Hotchner wasn't joking about the questions.

"Where are you from?" Reid inquired.

"Illinois. Chicago to be exact."

"What's you solved to unsolved ratio?" Prentiss chimed in.

"I've solved all of my cases and caught every unsub."

"No way!" Derek exclaimed as he descended the stairs that led to Hotch's office.

"I never stopped until my team and I caught them," she replied.

"Alright, that's enough harassment for now," Rossi winked at her. "Hotch wants Detective Ealey to brief us on her case."

"You can just call me Megan or Ealey. I've noticed you call each other by your last names. Whichever you prefer," she accidentally made eye contact with Derek. They both smiled smiles filled with hurt and regret.

"Alright," Rossi grinned. "Follow me Ealey."

As they entered the room Hotch asked Megan to inform the team about the case.

"We have six victims, three heterosexual married couples," she began. "All of the men appear to have committed suicide, whereas the women were beaten, electrocuted, and raped."

"It makes sense that a husband might take his own life after seeing his wife in that condition," Morgan stated.

"That was our initial thought as well, but the men committed suicide between three to five days before the wives' bodies were discovered. That struck me as strange so I decided to take on the case and interview the victims' friends and families. The first two victim's loved ones gave me the same story. The couple was just as in love as they were on their wedding day, the men were devoted husbands and fathers, the women were wonderful wives and husbands, and they were prominent members of churches in the city of Chicago."

"They had children?" Hotch questioned.

"Yes. Each couple had one child all around the age of five. It wasn't until I talked to third victims' family that I caught onto something." The entire team was focused on her and were actually listening, it was about time. "The victim's, Amanda, sister told me that Eric, Amanda's husband, had been acting strange since he got back from the cruise. Amanda had apparently left Eric at one of the islands they docked at and never returned home. I went back to the other families to ask them about a cruise. The confirmed that the couples went on a cruise, but neither family knew anything about it and they hadn't talked to the victims since before they went on that cruise. I only caught a break because the third family happened to be close-knit. Due to lack of evidence, other than the women's bodies, my firm couldn't aid in the continuation of the case. I can admit that I'm an acceptable detective and decent profiler, but I am not tech savvy; therefore, I couldn't trace their cruise line."

Derek took out his phone, "We've got just who you need."

"Hello, Chocolate Thunder," Megan was taken aback.

"Babygirl, you're on speaker," Morgan smiled.

That stung, but at least he seemed. Hotch informed the girl on the phone what we were looking for and in no time, she found it.

"A cruise for happily married couples? That's slightly ironic seeing as they leave separated," Prentis stated.

"It docks out of the country, so we can't just walk on the ship with a warrant," Reed confessed.

"We could do an undercover mission," Morgan suggested.

"That's not a bad idea," Rossi admitted.

"I agree," Hotch finally spoke up. "Megan since this is your case I believe you could go undercover as the wife, if you're comfortable with that," Megan nodded in agreement. "Rossi and I look too old to be your husband and Reed looks too young. Derek, you have undercover experience, you are the best fit. Wheels up in ten."

This was her worst nightmare, but she couldn't make a big deal about it. She had to prove that she could do this. She knew she could … right?

"Are you okay with this?" Derek interrupted her thoughts.

"I'm fine. You should be asking your Babygirl if she's okay with this. She sounds pretty and she's beyond intelligent. Don't run out on her Derek," Megan said through gritted teeth.

"Megan wait it's not …" she left before he could finish his statement.

She decided to sit near Dr. Reed on the flight, hoping Derek took the clue to give her space.

He smiled, "Do you like chess?"

"I love it! I've been trying to teach my …" she caught herself before she said son. "Never mind, let's play." Reed furrowed his brow, but decided not to question her.

"You don't know what you're in for," Morgan winked at Megan.

"She's doing pretty well actually," Reed was oblivious to the fact that Morgan was talking to him and not her.

Ten minutes later Reed was shouting, "No way! I never lose!"

"You can't win them all, I guess," she was feeling guilty because it seemed as if she offended him.

"You are brilliant!" Reed exclaimed.

Morgan took a seat beside Reed, "You flirting with my wife, Pretty Boy?"

Reed's face turned scarlet, "What? N-n-n-o."

Morgan laughed, "Why don't you give me the rest of the flight to get to know my wife alone?"

Reed nodded and sat next to JJ.

"Listen, Megan me and Garcia aren't like that."

"It doesn't matter Derek. It's none of my business. You've moved on and that's perfectly healthy."

"Megan," he grabbed her hands. "It's not like that, I swear."

"Okay," she removed her hands from under his.

Derek sighed, "I know this can't be comfortable for you."

"No Derek you don't know anything," she was whispering but her tone was harsh. "You don't know what it is like to love someone and have them walk out on you with no warning sign. You have how idea how I felt, and now that our paths have crossed you want to act like nothing has happened," tears began to rim her eyes. "Do not patronize me Derek Morgan."

He didn't have time to reply because the plane had landed and she had got up and left again. They left the airport and headed to a hotel.

"We'll stay here tonight. Garcia will have your fake information into the system, for safety precautions. Your aliases are Christian and Elizabeth Moore from Chicago Illinois. You have a two-year old son named Beau, and you have been married for four years."

"Sounds good," Derek huffed.

"JJ and Prentis, Rossi and myself, Derek and Reed will be sharing rooms. Megan, you have a room to yourself."

'Thank you, sir," she half-heartedly smiled.

"Meet in the lobby at 7 am sharp. Goodnight everyone."

When Megan reached her room, she got just what she needed.

"Mommy!" Malachi yelled.

"Baby bear!" she cried.

"Happy tears?" he looked concerned.

"Yeah happy tears," she smiled. "I've missed you so much baby bear, but I need you to get in your jammies because I need to talk to gran."

"Alright," he ran off to the bathroom.

Megan sat down and put her face in her palms, "You knew, didn't you?"

"Yes baby, I did," Fran put her hand on Megan's shoulder. "You asked me to keep Malachi a secret and he asked me not to tell you where he worked because he didn't want you to give up your dreams for him,"

"He was my dream Fran," tears were streaming down her face.

"Mommy?" she looked down to see a pair of beautiful yet concerned eyes. "Are those happy tears?"

"No, baby bear. These are sad and tired tears," she saw his frown. "But you being here with me makes everything so much better," she kissed his nose.

"I love you so big mommy," he jumped into her lap.

"I love you the biggest baby bear. Now let's go to sleep." She toted him to bed and he snuggled against her. Thoughts of her perfect family filled her dreams.

 ****Derek's POV****

Her words from the plane stung him. He saw the hurt in her tear rimmed eyes. He knew at that moment that instead of saving her he destroyed her. He had made the biggest mistake of his life. He still loved her and he hoped that somewhere deep down that she still loved him. He was going to make things right even if it took him until his last breath. As he laid in bed thoughts of the perfect family he could've had but ruined filled his nightmares.

 ****Megan's POV****

Megan woke at 6 am to the smell of coffee and Fran sitting on the sofa with two full suitcases.

"So, I saw it fit that I packed your suitcases. I had to make sure you had everything you needed for the cruise," Fran smiled.

"You do remember that this is a mission, right?" Megan laughed.

"Of course, but you have to play the part."

"Mommy, are you leaving already?" Malachi entered the room rubbing his eyes.

"In just a few minutes, but not without a kiss from my favorite guy."

He smiled from ear to ear and squeezed her in a tight hug. "I love you mommy. Be careful!"

"Always. Remember if an Agent Aaron Hotchner, sometimes they call him Hotch, comes to get you, you can go with him. He will bring you to me."

"Mommy?" He asked sheepishly.

"Yeah, baby."

"Can I meet daddy after you catch the bad guy?"  
Her heart dropped. She squatted down and lifted his chin up so that she could look him in the eyes. "We'll see what I can do, okay?" She pecked him on his lips.

"Okay! Bye, mommy."

"Bye baby bear. Bye Fran. If you need anything call Hotch and he can help you because I won't have phone service on the ship."

"Alright. Be safe," Fran smiled.

The team met in the lobby, as they were told. Hotch briefed the team. Derek and Megan would have ear pieces to communicate and their watches also had a microphone and camera in case their ear piece was compromised or corrupted. The last thing they needed was the rings. This was more difficult than Megan had expected. Before he could place the ring on her finger she grabbed it from the box and did it herself. He caught the hint and did the same with his wedding band.

"Are you ready?" Morgan extended his hand for her to hold.

"As ready as I'll ever be," she sighed and interlocked their fingers.

The plane ride to the docking station was silent, but a semi comfortable quiet. She still loved Morgan, but she knew that when he found out about Malachi that he would never forgive her. After their breakup Derek changed his phone number, left his mother's, and forgot about her. She knew that if she had told him about Malachi that he would throw his own happiness away to take care of her and their son, even if he didn't love her. She made her decision and would have to deal with the consequences, she was at peace with that. She just prayed that he wouldn't take out the anger and her she had caused on Malachi. He idolized Derek. She couldn't imagine how much he'd love him when he met him. Her thoughts were halted as their plane landed.

"Megan, Derek? Can you hear us?"

"Yes sir," they answered in unison."

"If you need backup use the codeword pumpernickel," Garcia's voice rang in their ears. "And guys be safe."

As they arrived at the ship, they were greeted by a plump woman at a sign-in booth.

"Names please," she clutched a rosary.

"Christian and Elizabeth Moore,"

"Christian and Elizabeth Moore," Derek smiled making the woman blush. She handed him a nametag and room key, but didn't give Megan one.

"Excuse me, ma'am. Do I get a nametag as well?" Megan was clearly confused.

"Fish through that pile and find it yourself," she snapped.

Megan grabbed her name tag and looked up in time to see the woman winking at Derek.

"Wait just a second," Megan whispered to Derek. "Excuse Ms. I'm not sure if you're aware, but this is a couple's cruise; therefore, he is MY husband. I would appreciate it if you would stop flirting with him."

Derek and the woman's eyes grew wide. "Come on, baby let's find our room," Morgan led her away from the woman before any more damage was done. "That was super sexy," he smiled.

Blush crept up on Megan's face, "Shut up Derek. No wife in their right mind would've let that go."

She heard snickering in her ear, "Wow, that turned me on, and I didn't get to see your face." Garcia had to add fuel to the fire.

'Alright, get to your room and look at the itinerary. The faster we figure out who the unsub is, the easier it will be to prevent another murder," Hotch chimed in.

Derek unlocked the door to a breath-taking room. There was a beautiful kitchenette, an enormous window with a magnificent view, and dead in the center ONE queen sized bed. Why did this not cross her mind? This was a cruise for married couple, happily married. Derek must have read her body language, maybe even her mind.

"Don't worry, I'll take the floor," he looked defeated.

"Come on, "Meet and Greet" starts in five minutes," she headed toward the door.

"Uhh," Derek hesitated. "It says bathing suits required."

"Oh okay. I'll change in the bathroom and you can change in here." Megan took her suitcase into the bathroom and dug through it, and to her horror she only found three bikinis! She shouldn't have expected anything else from Fran. She was in no way ashamed of her body. After delivering a baby she had her body back in shape in no time. She was proud of the fact that not one stretch mark was visible and not a trace of cellulite was to be found. She decided to go with a leopard one because why not get the most "sexy" out of the way. She came out of the bathroom and was met with Derek's muscular back. God, she looked those muscles, he way they moved under her fingers, how the tensed when she dug her nails into them … she shook her head. She had to focus, but not on him. She felt his eyes staring at her bod as she walked around him.

"Take a picture. It will last longer," she said over her shoulder.

"Don't mind if I do," she recognized the smile in his voice.

"Derek, what do you …" she turned around in time for him to snap a perfect picture. "Delete that right now!" They began wrestling for the phone and he landed on top of her on the bed. They both froze, lips almost touching.

"Knock, knock." Saved by the bell, well knock, she thought. "Meet and Greet is starting Mr. Moore and … Elena."

"It's Elizabeth! We'll be right out. He just can't control himself sometimes," Megan snapped.

"Babygirl, don't be jealous. I only have eyes for you," he said seriously.

"She doesn't sit right with me Derek. She ruthlessly flirts with you, a married man, but clutches a rosary. Seems a bit too ironic."

"Babygirl, I see where you are coming from, but I don't think a woman of her stature could brutally beat and rape young fit women."

"I guess you're right, but don't you dare leave me alone with her."

"I don't plan on leaving you again," their eyes locked ad so many things were going through her mind. She couldn't deal with that right now though, they had a case to work.

They left the room and headed to the deck of the ship. No one seemed out of place and they didn't see anything suspicious. A few of the women complained about the plump woman flirting with their husbands, but nothing else seemed off.

"Let's get in the pool," Derek ushered her towards the water.

"Derek, we're supposed to be looking for potential unsubs," she protested.

"They could be in the pool, and you shouldn't call me Derek. We are undercover after all."

Hotch's voice was in her ear, "He is right about his name, and getting in the pool will help you blend in."

Megan rolled her eyes and grabbed Derek's hand, "Come on baby, let's get wet." She could play this game too. Derek was at a loss for words all he could do was follow her.

She felt several men staring at her, but they quickly looked away when their wives noticed. Megan brushed it off, but Derek couldn't. He instinctively grabbed her waist. It sent chills down her spine. The men who didn't immediately look away, decided they needed to then. An overwhelming since of uneasiness washed over her. She turned toward Derek, laced her fingers behind his neck, and put her lips to his ear and whispered, "Someone is watching us."

Derek rotated their bodies and pushed Megan's back into the pool wall, "I can feel it too." He began kissing down her neck, nibbling on her collar bone. It took every ounce of willpower she had to suppress a moan.

"Der …"

"Shhh. This will make him angry and his behavior will reveal himself.

He was fogging her concentration with the kisses and nips at her neck, but she could still feel those eyes. Anger filling them now. She knew what she had to do, even if she didn't want to (that's what she was trying to convince herself anyway.) She grabbed Derek by is chin and looked him right in his eyes before colliding her lips into his. It began as a tentative kiss, but soon morphed into clashing on teeth and tongue, fighting for the lead, and deflating lungs. Their kiss was interrupted by the sound of breaking glass. Their attention snapped to the shadows on the ship's deck.

"Derek," she huffed. "Go help him and find out what his name is."

"Wait about five minutes then then come find me," he said as he got out of the pool.

She did as instructed and approached Derek and "angry eyes" with a towel wrapped around her waist. "Hey baby, I was wondering where you went. Is everything alright?" She asked while wrapping an arm around Derek's waist.

"Yeah, Babygirl. See – wait I didn't catch your name,"

"Adam Clark," the man grunted never taking his eyes off Megan.

"Well, Adam dropped his glass bowl and I was just helping him pick it up," he explained.

"Of course, you were. You are always being the hero. That's one of the many reasons why I love you, but I'm getting tired. Can we go back to the room?" She pouted.

"Anything for you Babygirl," he swept her up in his arms and carried her bridal style.

"Goodnight Allan," she waved over Derek's shoulder seeing a face of pure rage. "I don't think he's working alone, and you can put me down."

"What makes you say that?" He ignored her second statement until they got to their room.

"Even if he overpowers the women, there is no way he could take those men too."

"You're right," Derek agreed while making himself a bed on the floor.

"You don't have to sleep down there. This bed is big enough for us to share," she couldn't make eye contact with him.

"You sure?" She could feel him getting closer.

"Could it be that you might want to try to love me again?" Before she could respond he had her pinned against the wall.

"Der …"

"Why did you kiss me in the pool?"

"To make him reveal himself," she was barely audible.

"Why did you kiss me like THAT?"

"Derek, I can't."

"Look me in the eye and tell me you don't want this. Tell me that you don't to try to love me again and I'll back off."

She couldn't answer. She wanted him so bad, but she kept Malachi from him and he would never forgive her. His lips captured hers, and before she knew it she was kissing him back. He licked the roof of her mouth eliciting a moan from her. She began digging her nail in his back and biting his lip. He moaned into the kiss and sucked her bottom lip into his mouth. No matter how bad she wanted this, him she had to stop this before she hurt Derek more than she already had. "Derek. Stop. I can't," she shoved him hard with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Megan, baby, what's wrong?"

"We can't do this Derek," she was sobbing now.

"Why?" His eyes were filled with concern and hurt.

"Please just understand that it's for your own good," she couldn't stop the tears. "I'm not good for you." She had to get out of there. "I need some air. Please don't follow me," the tears were shaking her body by now.

"Garcia?"

"Yes?"

"Run the name Adam Clark. Find me everything about him," she tried to hide the tears in her voice.

"Sure. Umm do you want to talk?"

"No Garcia. I want to work. That is how I cope, so please."

"Okay. Just give me a minute," it literally took her a minute to get this man's entire life's story. "Adam Clark, born in Chicago in 197. Well this is interesting, he has a twin sister, Eve Clark. When their mother was seven months pregnant she had an abortion because she was only fourteen, but they survived. Eve was healthy, but Adam wasn't as lucky. It caused him to have learning disabilities. Sixteen years later their mother had another child, but kept it. When the baby turned five they found the mother's body beaten, raped, and electrocuted just as our victims."

"Oh my god," Megan know how they picked their victims.

"Garcia, check and see if our female victims had abortions or appointments to get one, and send me a picture of Eve to my watch."

"On it! They all had abortions at fourteen. I'm sending you Eve's picture now."

As Megan received the picture her suspicions were confirmed. "Garcia, I think I know …" She stopped in mid-sentence because she heard footsteps. "Garcia, pump…" She couldn't finish her sentence. She felt a sharp pain and her world went dark.

 ****Derek's POV****

He couldn't believe she ran out. He thought that the kiss they shared meant something. He sat on the edge of the bed with his face in his hands. No, those tears meant that the kiss did mean something to her, but she said she wasn't good for him. What did she mean? She was the best thing that ever happened to him. No matter what she thought she did he would always love her. He needed to find her and tell her that. Just as he touched the door knob Garcia began talking in his ear.

"Derek? Derek!"

"Garcia, what is it?"

"It's Megan. She asked me to look some things up pertaining to the case, but then she stopped in mid-sentence. She tried to tell me something, but then her single cut out. I think she's in trouble."

"What did she have you look up Garcia?" Garcia went through their conversation and sent Derek the picture of Eve.

"Dammit!" Morgan began to panic. "Get Hotch now. I think Megan is their next victim."

 ****Megan's POV****

She woke up in a panic. Her head was throbbing. She tried to move her hand to her head, but realized they were bound to her sides. Then it hit her, she was attacked. She looked down and noticed her ankles were bound, and she was in nothing but her bra and panties. Her thoughts were shaken by a harsh slap across her face, but before he body could process the pain a force knocked the air out of her. She bit back screams.

"I was so glad to find out that my brother wanted you," the plump woman's voice was ringing in her ears. She slapped her again. This time she could taste blood.

"I'm not your type. I've never had an abortion," Megan spat the blood out of her mouth.

Eve laughed maliciously and hit Megan in the ribs again. It was bat that was causing so much pain. "Oh, you didn't, but you thought about it. We did some digging of our own, and we know all of your dirty little secrets." This time she felt a surge of electricity run through her body. She couldn't hold back her scream this time.

"Now this has got you talking," her smile was devilish. "My brother loves a screamer." Adam, looking just as evil as his sister, crept out of the shadows. These people were going to torture, rape, and eventually kill her, and she couldn't do anything to stop them. She prayed that Derek would find her before it was too late. The second surge shot through her body causing tears to stream down her face. "Please, please stop. I'm a cop, and my husband is going to find you."

"Oh, sweetie we're counting on your "husband" to find you while my brother is having his way with you and you're screaming for help."

There was nothing she could say or do to convince them to stop, but she had to try for Malachi. "Adam, please don't do this. I have a little boy. I love him so much, and I'm all he's got," she wasn't above begging at this point. Another surge, but more powerful. She knew she was going to die, but she needed Derek to know that she never stopped loving him. She remembered the backup microphone on her watch. She wiggled her body just enough to press it against her hips. "Garcia, can you hear me?" She was talking incredibly fast.

"Oh, thank god! You're okay!"

"No, I'm not Garcia. They are going to kill me. Please listen"

Eve slapped her, "Shut up! Who are you talking to?"

"Tell Derek that I never stopped. Please Garcia. Tell Hotch to tell Malachi that I'll miss and love him even if I don't see him," she let out another scream.

"Megan please. We won't let you die!" She could hear the tears in Garcia's voice.

Her words came out in shakes now, "I-i-i-i-t-t's … o-o-k-ay Gar-gar-cia." She knew her body couldn't take much more. She began to slip out of consciousness, but then she heard a familiar voice.

"Get away from her, or I swear to god I'll shoot you." It was Derek, her Derek.

 **** Derek's POV****

"Derek before you go looking for the unsubs you need to wait for backup," Hotch ordered.

"Hotch they are torturing her as we speak," he protested.

"You heard me Morgan. We will be on the ship in less than five minutes until then ask around and see if anyone saw them."

"Okay Hotch, but please hurry."

Morgan began walking around the ship asking everyone he came across if they'd seen Eve or the creepy janitor. He found no leads by the time his backup showed up. Panic was setting in. "I have no leads, Hotch. No one remembers seeing them."

"Derek, we will …" Hotch was interrupted by an older woman.

"Excuse me, sir," she addressed Derek. "I saw the janitor about twenty minutes ago carrying a woman. I tried to stop him, but he said she slipped and hit her head so he was carrying her to the nurse's station."

"Which way did he go?" Derek had mixed emotions battling inside of him.

"Towards the other end of the boat. I think he went down a set of stairs. I found it odd that a nurse's station was in the basement of a ship, but I know nothing about ships."

"Thanks ma'am," Derek rushed towards the basement, Hotch and Reed hot on his heels. He couldn't take back what he did in the past, but he could prevent her from becoming one of the victims now. He was going to find her, and he wouldn't flinch if he had to put a bullet through either or both unsubs. As he was running down the stairs he heard screaming. Those bastards were hurting Megan, his Megan. There was no way in hell that they would get away with this. He busted through the door, "Get away from her, or I swear to god I'll shoot you." Out of the corner of his eye he saw the woman run.

"We've got her Morgan," Hotch assured him as he and Reed ran after her.

"I said get the hell away from he." She looked terrible. They had he bound to a table by her ankles and wrists with nothing on but her bra and panties. There was bruising across her face and mid-section, it looked like broken ribs. He then noticed the machine that she was hooked up too. Those bastards.

"If you come any closer I'll fry her brain. Her heart is already over pumping itself."

"Derek," her voice was so faint. "Shoot him. I can take it."

"What do you want, you sick son of a bitch?"

"Let me have a go at her and I won't kill her," he cackled hideously.

"I swear to god I'll shoot you if you touch her again."

"Fine, just let me go. I'll leave and you'll never hear from me again."

"He's lying Derek," Megan's voice was faint but sounded panicked. Her eyes were staring at something he couldn't see. "Gun!" she screamed with all that she had in her.

He understood as the man reached behind his back. Derek didn't hesitate. He shot two rounds into him, but then man turned the knob sending one last surge trough Megan's body. Her face contorted and she tried to scream, but no sounds came out. Derek rushed toward her and cut the knob off. He pulled all the wires off her and released her from her bonds. She instantly collapsed into his arms.

"Der…" she could barely talk.

"Hey, shhhh babygirl. You don't need to talk. I'm going to get you to the doctor and they are going to fix you," he picked her up and toted her up the stairs. As much as he wanted to believe things would be okay, he couldn't help but be terrified.

"Can I have your shirt? I don't want to be seen like this."

"Yeah babygirl." He took his shirt off and put it over her head. He saw her eyes begin to close. "Babygirl. Keep those eyes open for me, we're almost there."

She touched his face and a single tear rolled down her cheek. Then her body went limp.

"We need medics stat! She doesn't have a pulse!" Morgan was running towards the dock. Paramedics were waiting on sight.

"We need to fly her to the mainland pronto!" He heard a medic yell. They took her from his arms. "Get a crash cart!"

"Derek, you can ride with her. The rest of us will meet you there," Hotch nodded.

He jumped in the helicopter, and grabbed her hand. He saw that her heart monitor was beeping again, he breathed a sigh of relief, but then he realized he was beating abnormally fast. He couldn't lose her again, not this way at least. He held her hand in his and kissed it. He just needed her to make it through this.

The helicopter ride was stable, but as soon as they hit ground her heart crashed again. "Sir, you're going to have to stay in the waiting room until further notice."

He saw the rest of the team, except for Hotch. He didn't even have the energy to worry. He just sat down in a chair and cried. The team was talking to him, but he couldn't hear their words. The tears finally stopped. He thinks he didn't have any left.

"Derek, look at me," Garcia grabbed his face. "I spoke to Megan one last time before you found her. She told me to tell you that she never stopped. I don't know what that meant, but that was the last thing she asked me to do."

Tears erupted from his eyes again. She never stopped loving him. Of course, she didn't, and now he was going to have to lose her forever without being able to tell her how he felt.

An unfamiliar voice caught his attention, "Agent Morgan?" Derek looked up. "I'm Doctor Miller. Ms. Ealey made it. We had to put a stint in her heart to help regulate it, but she is going to be fine. She just needs rest, but you are welcome to come in and see her."

"Thank you, Doctor." Derek couldn't explain how he was feeling. She was going to be alright. They were going to be alright.

Derek walked into the room, and saw her sound asleep. He wouldn't wake her, but no way was he going to leave her side not this time. Fifteen minutes later Hotch entered the room, but that's not what struck him as odd. A boy about four or five years old was clutching his hand.

"Mommy!" He screamed tears starting to pour down his face.

Mommy? She has a kid? Is that why she thought she had hurt him?

Megan instantly woke up from her sleep, "Baby bear?"

"Mommy! You're sick!"

"No baby, I just need to sleep okay? You play with Agent Hotchner until I wake up alright?"

"Okay mommy," he sniffed. Megan's easy closed immediately. The little boy looked up and caught Derek staring. When Derek looked into his eyes, it was like he instantly loved him. It's natural to like a child you've never met, but this was different he just didn't know why. The little boy walked over to Derek.

"Hey little guy. What's your name?" Derek smiled.

"Malachi Hank Morgan," he smiled shyly.

Oh my god. This was his son. That is why she said she had hurt him. She kept him from Morgan. He probably didn't even know who he was. He felt so hurt, but he understood why she would do this. He walked out on her, changed all his numbers, and disappeared from her life. Then it hit him, he had a son. A beautiful son with the woman he loved.

"Are you okay?" Malachi was tugging on his hand.

"Uh, yeah little guy. Umm come here." Derek lifted the little boy onto his lap. "My name is Derek."

"I know," he smiled. "You are my daddy." Morgan's breath caught in his throat. "Mommy and Gran Fran told me all about you! How you are a hero and that I have eyes just like you. She told me she was going to let me meet you after she caught the bad guy."

"They told you all about me, huh?"

"Yeah! I play football just like you did!"

Tears started spilling down his face. Malachi's face turned into concern, "Are those sad tears? Do you not love me? Mommy said you would love me after you met me." The little boy was panicking.

"Hey, hey. These are happy tears! Of course, I love you!" Morgan picked the little boy up and walked over to Hotch.

"You knew?"

"Not until the mission. She wanted to make sure if anything happened to her that he could find you."

Derek half hugged Hotch, "Thank you man."

"Hey daddy?"

"Yeah little man?"

"Do you love mommy too?"

"You better believe it," he smiled at the little boy.

"Derek…" Megan was awake. "We need to talk."

"Yeah we do. Little guy, why don't you go with Uncle Hotch while me and your mommy talk."

"Alright. Mommy, I love you and I missed you!"

"I loved you and missed you too baby bear." "Derek I'm sorry. I didn't want you to …" he cut her words off with a kiss. When he pulled away she looked confused.

"I was angry at first, but then I realized why you did it. I didn't give you much of a choice. I am hurt that you and ma hid him from me for four years, but the way I left I didn't deserve to know. I love you Megan. I never stopped loving you. I know you didn't either. So please don't blame yourself for the past. I'll forgive myself if you forgive yourself. Is that a deal?"

"Deal," tears were rolling down both of their faces.

Their little boy came bouncing back into the room, "Happy tears?"

"Happy tears," the said in unison.

He jumped onto the bed, barely avoiding her broken ribs. "Are we going to be a family now?"

Derek smiled at Megan, "I think that's a great idea, but let's keep it a secret for now."

"Why?"

"Well, little man, if we told everyone that then they would bother us every day and we wouldn't get any family time. You can still call me daddy though."

"Alright, Uncle Hotch can I get a snack from the machine?"

"If it's okay with your mother."

"Yeah that's fine," Megan smiled.

"You're okay with us keeping it quiet for now, right? We can tell the team that he's my son, but we're just friends. Once they know they won't stop bothering us."

"Yeah, I'm fine with that."

"Speak of the devil," the team entered the room showering Megan with gifts. They gave their condolences, and danced around the elephant in the room until Garcia cracked. "Alright who is the little heartthrob?"

"Mommy what's a heartthrob?"

Megan laughed, "She's calling you cute."

"Oh. People say I have my daddy's eyes!"

"OH MY GOSH! Derek Morgan has a son! How could you keep this from me?" Garcia looked really hurt.

"Garcia, don't blame Derek. He just found out a couple of hours ago. We dated when he lived in Chicago, but it ended badly so I never told him about Malachi. Me and Derek are just friends who share a beautiful baby bear," she tussled Malachi's hair.

"Oh. I'm sorry for screaming at you," Garcia said sheepishly.

"It's okay babygirl," he smiled.

"I think everyone has had enough excitement for today, and I think the doctor is going to release her. Everyone take the weekend off." Hotch ordered.

They said their goodbyes, and Derek drove Megan to her "house." "You're staying with me. No questions about it."

"Fine," she clearly didn't have the energy to argue.

As soon as they entered Derek's place Megan crashed onto the couch and Malachi cuddled up against her. Clooney ran though the living room and leaped on top of the two on the couch. Laughter filled his home…Home. This apartment wasn't just a place to sleep, or watch the game, but because of two people it was now his home. He sat on the couch beside his son and girlfriend. Happiness and sleepiness was written on all three of their faces, but that was okay because he had his perfect family now.


End file.
